Darkness
by sapphire fan
Summary: Gold is a secret vampire who likes Silver. Silver want's some answers about how Gold acts. When he confrots him he gets his answers, just not he expected. Preciousmetalshipping, AU rating may go up later. I don't own pokemon
1. The Incident

_Silver's POV_

He's doing it again. He's looking at me like that, again. It's almost as if he's trying not to jump me, or something like that. He's usually trying to get close to me, both physically and emotionally, it's so annoying most of the time. Although, I think I prefer that to this. Lately, I feel as if he's trying to avoid me. I'm not sure why he would be avoiding me, or why it's bothering me so much. Shouldn't I be glad that he's finally leaving me alone. This is bothersome.

I've tried confronting him, but he keeps using stupid excuses to get out of the situation. Not today though, the others have to go home now, nothing to use as an excuse to leave, and I still have about an hour before Mother and Sister come looking for me. Ever since I found my birth mother and sister, I've felt really awkward around them, so I try not to be home much.

The others are leaving now, and it may be my mind playing tricks on me, but Gold seems to be getting tenser by the minute. They've all left now and he's staring at me again, this time, though, his gaze is harder, tenser, like he's suppressing a strong urge. Time to get this over with.

"Gold, I'm just going to get straight to the point, why have you been avoiding me lately?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. Then he took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about Silver."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Did you think I wouldn't notice how every time we happen to be alone, you practically run out of the room? If that isn't avoidance, then tell me what is it?"

As you can see I have a short temper. Gold winced and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was slightly in pain. Maybe he really _is _suppressing something and it's finally getting to him.

"Silver, first calm down. Now whatever you do don't get angry. Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you. It's for your own safety."

Don't get angry? Don't get angry? How am I suppose to not get angry when he doesn't answer my question? Alright, fine, count to ten…

"Fine, don't tell me. Will you at least tell me why you keep looking at me like _that_?"

"I can't."

I grit my teeth.

"Why not?"

The secrecy was starting to really get to me. Sure me and Gold aren't really buddy-buddy, and sure I insult him a lot, and harm him on an almost daily basis…but we still trust each other a fair amount. It would be so much simpler if Gold weren't so stubborn. Normally, I wouldn't care if he were doing this to someone else, but it involves me so I need to know what is happening to him and why.

"Silver, if I told you why, either you wouldn't believe me or you would and who knows what would happen then."

"Gold just tell me! if your making this big a deal about this, then obviously it's real, as for what would happen, you should let me decide that!"

Gold winced again, this time more violently. Worried, I grabbed his shoulders to steady him. He fell to a crouch and I followed, steadying him since he was swaying a bit. For once my hair wasn't in my face, earlier Blue had suggested I tied it since it was annoying me at the time. I took one hand off his shoulder and tried to get him to look at me.

"Gold? Gold, are you ok? Gold don't ignore me!"

After a few minutes Gold finally looked up and he looked exhausted. Then his gaze shifted from my face to my neck and his eyes widened by a fraction.

"Silver listen, I need you...to get away...from me. Now!"

"Gold, what are you-"

"Now Silver! My control is slipping. You'll probably have about minute at best."

I had no idea what he was he was talking about, or why he seemed to be in pain. I was about to tell him that, when I was struck with realization. If _Gold,_ the constant comedian of the group, was worried, then this must be bad, whatever _this _is.

What happened next, I'm not to sure about. One second, Gold was in pain on the ground with me steadying him, and the next Gold was straddling while pinning my arms next to my head. I noticed he was smirking, not that that was unusual for him, but his canines seemed longer and sharper than normal. Also, his eyes weren't their usual warm, mischievous golden color, but rather a blood red hue with a dark glint.

"I told you to run didn't I? You would've had a chance, slim as it would've been, to live. I feel a bit bad for you, becoming a meal at such a young age, and what with us being something like friends, but blood is blood. You do deserve some answers though. Why am did I chose you as a meal? Your blood is one of the strongest, one of the most temptation filled. I've told myself time and time again, that I can't drink your blood, we're somewhat friends after all. On the other hand my instincts tell me to ignore that and just drink it.

For a long time I was able to ignore my instincts decently. Then, it happened. Do you remember last week when you stayed for dinner, you wanted to help prepare it. Mom told you to chop the vegetables and you cut yourself. I nearly lost it then and there. Ever since then, the thought of your blood won't leave my head. I want it so badly. I really do feel bad about what's about to happen, but it really does call out for me, I was fighting a losing war."

I'm not to sure how to react to that. Oddly enough, I'm not too angry, mostly shocked, and maybe just a smidge bit scared. I watch as he lowers his head to my neck. At least now I know why Gold was avoiding me. It's a bit strange to know that the person I considered a friend (not that I was going to tell him) is a vampire, who will soon be drinking my blood in a few short seconds. That's quite a bit to take in. It's beginning to hit me. I'm probably about to die, so why am I just waiting for it?

I'm not about to go down without a fight! I jerk my arm free, and take advantage of the momentary surprise and punch him in the cheek with almost all my strength. He staggers a bit and I see his canines growing duller and back to normal, while his eyes go lose the dark glint and go back to they're usual gold. Though I hate to admit it, I feel a bit better now that he's back to normal, even though it was technically Gold that did all of that. He looks at me and starts apologizing repeatedly.

"Gold, I'm not going to lie and say it's alright because it's not, so stop apologizing and get off me."

Gold got off me and I'm starting to feel the first tingles of anger, though weaker than normal. Though it is outweighed by my worry.

"I really _do_ feel bad about what I did, Silver."

"You idiot, it wasn't really your fault, you're instincts beat you."

"That's one way to look at it, I guess, but I'll always be sorry, you could have died if you hadn't reacted."

I stared at Gold for a bit, the small embers of anger dying, now I was registering that one of the few people I trust just tried to kill me, and then regretted it, along with being a vampire. This is so _weird_, so _not right_. I just sigh, and nod at him. I head for the door while still feeling that burning gaze on the back of my neck, I have a lot to think about.


	2. Meet the Old Friends

**EDITED**

_Silver's POV_

It's been a whole week since 'The Incident,' as I have officially dubbed it. I haven't cut off all connection with Gold, despite the fact that he nearly killed me. Even in my own thoughts that sounds so stupid! Obviously the smart thing to do is just ignore him, even though it hasn't had the best results in the past. While I know this I just can't, it's a bit hard to understand, but I just don't feel like I'm in danger around him, despite the fact he could attack me at any time.

I actually have a lot of stupid questions running through my mind, like how he can be outside in sunlight, can he fly, stupid stuff like that. Although, judging by what happened last time I tried asking him questions privately, it probably wouldn't be a good idea. Enough of that, right now I'm on the way to school, and not to comfortable. Not only is this route nearly empty, since it's pretty early, I also get the feeling I'm being watched.

"Hey, Silver."

Oh, it was only Crystal. My feelings on Crystal are a bit mixed, as they are for most of the people I call 'friends'. I don't hate them, but I don't really like them all that much. The only exceptions to that are Blue, Gold, and occasionally Yellow, mostly due to Blue.

"Hello."

Short and not all that sweet, my tone for everyone except those mentioned. I just can't be bothered to start a conversation with almost anyone. It's just how I feel, besides it would be a waste of time to try.

"Silver, you've been acting strange lately."

"How so?" I replied, I am a little curious, as far as I know I haven't been acting all that different, at least not enough to where people would be able to notice.

"Well, you've been zoning out more than usual, you've been more than a bit jumpy the last week, you've been acting more tense than usual, and the list just goes on and on."

"I just have a lot on my mind and I haven't been sleeping all that great." That's kind of the truth. I'm surprised that she managed to pick up on that.

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

There's one of the reasons as to why I can tolerate Crystal, she knows a lost cause when she sees it.

"No."

"I'll find out eventually." With that she walked ahead.

And there's one of the reasons I don't really like her. She knows it's a lost cause, but she doesn't when to give up on it.

I actually made it to school a bit earlier than I expected. There were few students outside the building. Thankfully, our school let us enter the building before the bell, though very few students did. As I headed down the hall and neared my locker, which was next to Gold's, I was shocked out of my thoughts. I was very surprised to see Gold leaning against my locker for two reasons: 1) He was inside the building before the bell had rung and 2) He was actually on _school grounds _before the bell had rung.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" You could practically _feel _thesarcasm dripping off my words.

"Silver, I need you to do me a favor," He sounded nervous. This was strange for Gold since he was usually a rather care free person, to the point that it was a bit annoying sometimes. I motioned for him to move away from my locker. He did so and I started turning the lock in the necessary order.

"Maybe, depends on the favor, though," I finished the combination and opened the locker. As I saw the mess of paper and books in said locker, I realized I really should organize this better. Well for now I have to dig through it to find my Geometry textbook.

"Umm, well, you see, some of my old friends are coming to stay for a while, and I might have, maybe, accidentally told them about you, and they maybe, possibly, might want to meet you," I froze. Despite the twinge of satisfaction I felt at Gold's nervousness, I was not looking forward to this.

Meeting people is not really something I would consider myself 'skilled' at. Sure, there are people who feel I give of a 'shy' vibe, but what happens most of the time, is that I just plain don't like the person and it all goes down hill from there. Take what happened last month with that Mimi girl. I made a simple, honest comment and now she still glares at me every time she sees me, although, if you ask me she was completely asking for it.

"So, this favor, it involves me meeting people?"

"Yeah, look I know you don't like meeting people, but they really want to meet you. It would mean a lot to me."

"No."

"Pweeeaaaase," Oh no, he's using his puppy dog eyes. He only uses them when he's desperate. Don't look, Silver, just don't look. I looked.

"Fine, if it'll make you stop, I'll do it," As much as I hate to admit it, Gold's puppy dog eyes are a powerful weapon, they could make a grown man fall to his knees to make it stop, I've actually seen it happen. It's like that look a puppy gives you when you eat in front of them, it makes you feel really guilty until you give in and give them the plate. Gold holds the same amount if not more, of persuasion in his puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you! Trust me you won't regret it! Much..."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry no one will try to hurt you. Although I can't say the same for your dignity."

I'm regretting this already.

School went fast to day. Too fast if you ask me. I'm now walking with Gold to his house. We got there too soon. Gold knocked on the door, I thought this was weird since it was his house, but dismissed the thought. I heard crashes and yelling before the door opened.

"Hello. Come on in."

The girl that answered was pretty young she looked no older than 12. She had dark hair that reached mid back, black eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed in slightly baggy black jeans and a black shirt that stopped mid thigh. she was wearing a knitted choker and a cord like choker with a curved piece of metal. Very unusual for a girl, even Sapphire wears semi bright colors. We went inside and there were more people.

"Everyone, this is Silver."

Almost immediately everyone turned to look at me. The girl that answered the door came up and introduced herself.

"Hi Silver, I'm Ann, usually I'm not this out going but I just had a tub of ice cream and I'm feeling pretty energized along with a bit of a headache."

Then a boy came up. He looked around Ann's age. He looked a bit like her. He had short black hair and black eyes, he was also pale. He was wearing a black shirt that stopped a bit below his hips and blue, knee-length denim shorts.

"Call me CR, I'm usually quite like Ann. Except I'm not as stupid as she is sometimes."

"Hey, I only do these things when I'm exited and you know it!"

Then the last two boys came up. They looked around the age of 12. The one on the right had messy blond hair and yellow eyes with slit-like pupils? I've seen weirder. He was wearing a white and orange striped collar shirt and dark grey jeans along with a green scarf.

The boy on the left had black hair and grey blue eyes and also had the odd slit-like pupil as the other. He was wearing a black vest with a thick yellow line in the shape of a lazy V running through it. Underneath the vest was a white shirt, he was wearing baggy dark blue jeans, a red scarf and what looked like a red beret with a small design on each side. The boy on the right spoke first.

"I'm Pearl and I'm a cat hybrid."

Then the one on the left spoke.

"I'm Diamond, but you can call me Dia, and I'm a cat hybrid too."

"I'm Silver. You should know, I'm not much of a people person so don't expect much from me."

"You and I should get along fine after this energy rush goes away."

"Same here. Except for the energy part."

"We had to watch Gold learn he was a vampire I think we can handle just about anything."

"Mm-hm"

"In my defense, I had just found out about my vampire form and I was freaked out." Gold always has excuses.

I get a feeling my life is going to get more interesting from now on.

**Alright, Chapter 2 is revised. So Dotte2 asked a really good question: What're the day's I'm going to update?**

**About that, there is no specific day, I would suggest you guys just check on Sunday (if you haven't already seen an update that week) and if you don't see an update, chances are either I forgot, or I'm planning on updating later that day. **

**Also starting with this chapter, I'll be putting a bold EDITED at the beginning of each chapter until I get to Chapter 6, at which I will put DONE so you guys know that anything after that is done and won't be revised again.**


	3. Their Pasts

**REVISED**

_Silver's POV_

I've been at Gold's house for an hour or two now. Ann's rush has finally gone down, she really is different when she doesn't have all that energy. CR is alright, although, he does tease Ann a lot, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say it's almost affectionate.

As for Pearl and Dia…actually, I haven't seen them for quite a while now. Gold's been, well, _Gold_. Ann is standing in the middle of the room now.

"Guys…guys…shut your mouths or I'll shut them for you!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Good, now, I was thinking-"

"Now, now, don't hurt yourself," Ann's eye twitched, then she walked over to CR and slapped him across the face.

"As I was saying, the purpose of coming here was to get to meet Silver, right? So, lets talk about our pasts."

"One problem, Einstein, Pearl and Dia aren't here."

"Oh, right...Pearl, Dia, get your butts down here!"

The got to the living room in record time, they must have ran all the way from where they were, because both their faces where flushed and they were panting heavily.

"What is it?"

"Sorry, did I interrupt an important make-out session?" she seemed to have guessed correctly, both Pearl and Dia's faces turned several shades darker.

"Yes, and you better have a good reason for it," Pearl said, trying to brush of his embarrassment.

"Sit down, we're going to talk about our pasts."

"Then you start."

"Alright, I will. So, I was born in 1931, do the math and that makes me 78 years old. Anyway, at the young age of seven, I became the apprentice of a rather powerful sorceress. Three years later, she deemed me fit and I became a sorceress my self, but just two years later, I offended a very powerful witch. Due to that she cursed me with everlasting life. Everlasting life _and _a skilled sorceress, I was golden, at least that's how I thought about it at first.

"When I was around fifteen years old, or would have been, anyway, the people in the village noticed I hadn't aged a day, or grown at all since I was twelve. Rumors started spreading, soon the townspeople were convinced I was an evil witch that wanted to destroy them. I overheard some adults saying that I should be burnt at the stake, that's when I decided it would be best to leave.

"A few years later I was barely surviving, the sorcery I had studied couldn't help me if I didn't provide an exchange. I didn't have much money either, so I stole a lot and was basically a street rat. Then one day Gold found me. He wanted to help me and I was desperate, I accepted. He nurtured me back to the strong person I used to be and has been almost like an older brother since then. I discovered I was a shape-shifter when I came face-to-face with mountain lion a long time ago and got scared. I wanted to get out of there no matter what, suddenly I was in the air flying away as an eagle. That's about it, CR you go next," Ann finished.

"My life was pretty simple really, I was born in 1930, now I'm 79 years old. I lived a rather sheltered life, in a rather sheltered, little town. I found out I was a shape-shifter in the forest at the age of twelve, soon the town found out about it and drove me out. Gold found me just a couple of years, soon he became like a brother. Pearl, Dia, and Ann joined the family later, I took Ann's offer and that's basically it, Pearl, take it away," He said.

"Well my life was nothing special. I was born in 1935, so now I'm 74. I stopped aging at 12, as most cat hybrids do at that age. Me and Dia were running away from home since we had arranged marriages with the two girls we hated the most and were in love with each other. Gold eventually found us an took us in. Anything you want to add Dia?"

"Nah, Gold, go on."

"Right, so, I was born in 1929, I'm 80 now, I had a pretty good life with my mother and father. We were a high-middle class family, so we were pretty ok when it came to money, but one night we were attacked by a thief. My dad heard him, and when he saw what was happening tried to stop him. The thief, didn't like that very much, and ended up fighting back, but he had the advantage of a knife. Soon, he managed to stab my dad, right in the heart. By then, me and mom were already downstairs, the thief saw us and attacked us too, then ran away. I knew mom was barely holding on, and I wasn't much better. I remember that I saw someone come in to the house, she went over to mom and did something to her. Then she walked towards me and did some weird signals with her hands, then, before I knew it, I was asleep.

"When I finally woke up, I was on a bed, and my mom was sitting next to me with the lady on the other side. I my mom how we survived. She told me the lady, Platinum, had saved us. Then I asked her how she did it, she said with herbs. I didn't believe her, but I didn't like the feeling I was getting from her, like if I asked to much, she'd kill me then and there, so I decided to let that one slide. A few years later I found everyone.

"When I turned 19, I noticed I looked exactly like when I was 16. I didn't think much about it and went for a walk in the forest. I saw some birds and started wondering how it would feel to fly. I closed my eyes and imagined myself flying with them. Then I felt a dull pain spread along my shoulder blades. Once the pain was gone, I got curious and looked over my shoulder. I nearly screamed when I saw I had huge wings coming out of my back. So, I ran back to the house and looked for my mom.

"When I found her, I told her what happened. She just sighed and told me to sit. She explained to me that when we were attacked, Platinum had saved us by turning us into vampires. I couldn't, wouldn't, believe it, after all, I had a heartbeat, I could be in sunlight, I wasn't _dead_. She told me what Platinum had explained to her, being a vampire doesn't mean you're dead, it just means you won't die naturally, for example since we don't age, we can't die of old age. As for the heartbeat, it's becomes so faint that most people think it's stopped. She also told me that she had been feeding me blood while I was asleep once a week. It was a lot to take in.

"The rest of the week I was pretty distracted and also really irritated, I simply had way to much on my mind. It also didn't help that I was being asked if I was ok every five seconds. Eventually I decided that the only way to get this off my mind would be to go to the source and get my answers, so I looked for Platinum. It wasn't easy, I had to look all over the city, until one day, just as I was about to give up, I found her. She said she had been waiting for me to find her, and was willing to answer the questions I had.

"My mind was scrambled and I couldn't find a way to say what I wanted to ask, so I decided to let her explain the basics. She decided to start with forms, she said the average vampire has four forms. The Vampire form, which is rarely used, is when we grow our wings, our nails become deadly claws, we get red eyes along with sharp canines. Then there's the Bat form, which is mostly used for getting to places quickly, we basically become a bat. The Half Breed form is usually used for feeding, it's the one you saw up close, pretty much the Vampire form without the wings. Finally the Human form, the most common form, we appear human.

"She also explained that, in a sense, we have night vision, that's why the sun stung our eyes. Also, she said I had inherited her Full Control ability, which could only be broken by my Blood Siren, but I would be able to tell when they appeared.

"I went back home and everything got back to normal, eventually everyone moved out, once they were able to stand on their own two feet. Now I practice flying every once in a while and don't have to feed as often as others. So, now we caught up with the present. Silver, go ahead."

Well, Blue did say we should be able to talk about it.

"Fine, well I was born 1993, I'm currently 16 years old. My childhood was not what people consider normal. My earliest memory is of me, five years old, getting kidnapped. Me, along with five others, were trained to be master thieves, I could've taken something out of your pocket when we met, and you wouldn't know. When I was eleven, Blue, my partner in crime at the time, and the girl I consider to be my older sister, found a way out for us. It was risky and we nearly got caught, but we made it out.

"We went our separate ways to find our families, we kept in contact through our communicators. Eventually, she found her family and I found mine, I discovered my father had died a few years after I was taken, and that's pretty much my life."

I learned a lot today. Gold nearly died when he was younger. Ann was left because she was cursed. CR was banished because he was a shape-shifter. Pearl and Dia ran away from home and are in love. I heard knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Gold said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Silver, do you know how late it is? Even your sister came with me," that would be my mother.

"Hey," my sister said in a monotonous voice. She cares so much. Note the sarcasm.

"Sorry for worrying you mother, Yuki."

"Let's go, Silver."

I started heading out, but paused to wave a quick good-bye, then continued heading out. My mother really is beautiful, even I can't deny that. She has waist-length, bright red hair, she had warm eyes that seemed like liquid silver. Her light skin contrasted well with her red lips. My sister on the other hand had short black hair, cut in a choppy style, her dark brown eyes were usually in an apathetic stare. Her skin was more peach than Mother's, it contrasted lightly with her pale lips. You wouldn't know she was related to us if we didn't all live together.

Yuki had a cold and bored personality as opposed to Mother's warm, caring personality. That was one of the things that made it awkward to be around them, Mother specifically. I'm only used to Blue being kind, and now Gold. Come to think of it, Gold has been an exception to a lot of things lately. Usually when anyone tries to hug me they get chewed out, except for Blue, but she's an exception to everything because I view her as a sister. If Gold tries to hug me he gets away with it. If anyone tries to get to know me more than I allow, they get a warning, and if they keep trying, a fist in the face, but Gold get's empty threats and warnings.

So, does this mean Gold is at the same level as Blue? I don't think of him as a brother, though. Then why is he an exception to so many things? I'll think about it tomorrow, for now I need sleep. As soon as we got home, I went straight to my room, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**So guys, I was doing a bit of thinking and, I decided that since I'm currently shipping a few other pairings I might be adding a few hints of them every once in a while. Just to let you guys know, incase these pairings bother any of you, they will be Red x Green and Blue x Yellow.**


	4. The Kiss

**REVISED**

_Silver's PoV_

*Sigh*

This is just plain sad, when exactly did I agree to be a babysitter? What am I talking about you ask, well, let's go back to earlier today.

_Earlier that day_

Briiiing

Once the bell rang, our teacher finished explaining our homework assignment, afterwards, she released. I headed for my locker, which wasn't to far away, and put up my books. A few minutes later, I met up with Gold and we started heading out of the building.

"Finally! I swear, the day was dragging on!"

"I guess," I replied.

To be honest, it seemed to speed by, at least it did for me. Weird how time does that, when you're looking forward to something it decides to slow down, while if you're dreading something, it just speeds on by.

"Hey, Silver, you ok? You look distracted."\

I was about to answer with a witty retort, when a certain Shape-shifter girl met up with us in the sidewalk.

"Gold! Guess what, there's a full moon tonight! You know what _that_ means!"

"Seriously, it's already time again?"

At least the attention isn't on me any more. Though, I wonder what Ann and Gold are so excited about.

_Time passes_

Everyone was getting ready to head out. I called my mom to see if it was okay for me to stay at Gold's house for the night. Surprisingly, she said yes. So here I was, walking to a clearing with the others.

_Now_

And now, here I am, watching Gold changed between all his forms, jumping tree to tree, or sometimes just flying over them. Along with that, two 'mature' shape-shifters turning into various animals. Apparently, every full moon, creatures release go crazy with their abilities to forget the stresses of life. Gold made Ann angry and now has a jaguar on his trail. CR bit Ann's tail and now their playing/fighting each other.

"Come on, Silver, have some fun!" Gold screamed as he started landing.

"What do you want me to do, walk in circles? In case you haven't noticed, I can't really do much here."

"Time to see the world through a bird's eye view, or a vampire's one at least."

As I was about to ask him what he was talking about, he threw me on to his back, with surprising accuracy, and took off into the air. I hate to admit it, but I clung tightly to him the second his feet left the Earth.

"Gold, I swear, if you drop me I'm going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life, do you understand?" Needless to say, I wasn't all that comfortable being so far from the ground.

"Calm down, Silv, just as long as you don't move around to much you wont fall, alright? Just go ahead and take in the scenery," he replied with a slight laugh.

I decided to take his advice, after all, as long as I don't look down everything will be fine. I looked around and was amazed. The sky had never looked so _endless _before, the clouds seemed so near. I felt like I could reach out and grab them, I was about to try, but remembered my current situation and decided against that.

"You get to see this every time you fly, huh? I think I could get used to the view," I said almost absentmindedly.

"Yeah, it really is nice isn't it, you should look down though. That's where the real view is," he suggested, that snapped me out of it.

"Are you insane, isn't this the time when you're supposed to be saying 'whatever you do, _don't _look down'? Yet here you are, suggesting the exact opposite!" I snapped.

"Just do it, trust me. I'm not gonna let you fall, so you have nothing to be afraid of," he said.

"Who's afraid?" I said stubbornly, deciding to look down, he had a point after all.

That's when my breath caught in my throat. The sky may have been nice, but it couldn't hold a candle to the ground. The trees were darting past under us. The greens seemed to melt together and create this amazing masterpiece. Every so often a pond or small lake would pass adding to the effect. It was breathtaking, not to mention the adrenaline rush it gave me.

"Wow," that was all I could say.

Gold let out a small laugh. In return I punched him lightly.

After a while of soaring, Gold landed, in a small clearing. It had a nice view of the sky, it had snowed a bit earlier, so there was a thin layer of it on the ground. That's when I noticed it was getting a bit cold and shivered a bit. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around me, I looked an realized it was Gold's wing. I shot him a questioning look.

"You looked cold," after that he fell silent.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for…I'm not sure how long, it almost felt like a moment frozen in time. I felt Gold shift and I turned to him. He looked at me and we locked gazes, I wasn't sure why, but soon we were both leaning in and our lips met. It was kinda awkward, yet at the same time, it felt almost natural, then just like that it was over. Gold had pulled away and started walking towards the forest. While part of me was disturbed, I had enough sense to follow him.

All the while, I was trying to ignore the part of me that wanted to do that again.

**Allrighty, so now we've done chapter 4, cue the applause. So I did notice this one was a lot shorter than the others, in fact it was only around 600 words when I checked it after I did my basic revision. I had trouble expanding it, I only made it to 900 and something words, sorry for that. **

**Now, one thing I want to address, I know that some people may be having issues about this, this is going to be Gold x Silver, not the other way around. My reason for doing that is, 1) there are not enough of Uke!Silver fics and 2) personally, I believe Gold is a Chibi Seme.**

**For those of you that have never taken the UkeSeme quiz, a Chibi Seme is basically a manipulative seme that acts like an uke sometimes, this is just my opinion, but I feel that Gold does have most of the characteristics of the Chibi Seme, if you want to see them, I suggest you look them up. That's all, just wanted you guys to know.**


	5. What?

**DONE**

_Silver's POV_

Life sure is strange. A year ago, if someone had told me that I would kiss Gold out of my own free will, I would have called them insane, if they told me that I would want to do it again, I would have threatened to put them in the hospital. I don't remember ever being as confused as I am now, though. There was a heavy silence between me and Gold as we walked back to the clearing. Everyone was waiting when we got there.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Pearl asked when we neared them.

"Nothing, just an…unexpected surprise is all." Gold said. The others shared a glance then nodded at us.

"Well, let's go then." Ann said.

We were at Gold's house and I had no idea what to do. I was lying on the couch feeling rather sleepy when Dia spoke up.

"Hey, Silver you look pretty sleepy, you want me to take you to the guest room?"

"Sure." I replied. Dia led me up stairs to the first door on the left, said good night and walked away. The room was rather big, but that was ignored when I saw the comfortable looking bed. By the time my head reached the pillow, I was already asleep.

_Gold's POV_

As Dia led Silver up the stairs Ann turned to me. As soon as she was sure Silver was out of hearing range she started.

"So an 'unexpected surprise' huh? Tell me everything."

"Oh, come on, Ann, nothing happened, really," She stared at me for awhile until I continued. "Fine, I flew him to a smaller clearing. He looked cold so I put my wing around him, and we ended up kissing a little, that's all," I could feel my face heating up.

"That's it? Well, it's obvious he's your Blood Siren, so maybe that means you fell in love or something." That actually made sense.

"Maybe your right. It doesn't matter anyway, I'd just end up outliving him, anyway," this was one of the things that bothered me every time I thought of the friends I've made.

"Then turn him into a vampire, too."

"Are you serious? I'd never force someone to live like this, constantly hunting and taking innocent life," she knew this, so why even consider it?

"Well, I could grant him eternal life, he would still be able to die, but he'd never grow past the age he is when I curse him."

"Why is it considered a curse? Sounds to me like it's a pretty good deal, you live as long as you want and when you get tired of it, you can end it" I've always wondered about that, although if it wasn't anything too bad, I would let her do it, with Silv's consent of course.

"Well it's irreversible, you can still die, like you said, but it's tougher than with a regular human, and you end up tied to a stone."

"What do you mean by 'tied to a stone'?"

She pulled out a black gem, no bigger than a quarter of her palm. She handed it over to me.

"Right now, my life is literally in your hands. If you destroy that stone in any way, be it crushing it, breaking it in half, anything, I would die right here and now. Also if I get to far away from it, I start to feel sick and tired."

I handed over the piece of onyx in my hand. That was kinda risky, I mean if she were to lose it, or if someone stole it she could die, and no one would know they could have done it.

"Who knows. Maybe Silver would agree, but we should probably wait. I'm sure he wouldn't want to give away his mortality for nothing."

"Alright, just call me when your both positive about this, remember it's irreversible, so once it's done, it can't be undone."

With that said, she pocketed the stone, laid on the couch, and fell asleep. As for me, something told me my thoughts wouldn't let me get any sleep tonight.

Turns out I was right. That night I didn't get so much as a wink of sleep, but that wasn't too bad. If I had gone to sleep I wouldn't be talking with Silver right now.

Let me explain, after Ann told me about the curse, I started thinking a little more about this. I love Silver, I know that much (secretly, I've known for a while but didn't really think much about it). I know Silver feels _something _for me, or he would've killed me after that kiss I gave him. I know all of this, but can I really ask Silver to give up the rest of his life just for me. And what about Blue? She's practically Silver's sister, and the one person that's always been there for him since the beginning, there is no way I can ask him to give up the person that's helped him through practically all the terrible times of his life.

On the other hand, I really do want to spend the rest of my life with Silver, and I want him to _want _to spend his life with me, too. This is so confusing, if only Silver was easier to read, I wouldn't be having to deal with this. Why did Silver have to be so confusing, all the-

_Thud, thud, thud_

Footsteps?

At this hour, everyone should be asleep. The only ones on the top floor with me are: Pearl, Dia, CR, and Silver. Pearl and Dia should be exhausted right now, judging from the…interesting noises I heard earlier. CR is never up past midnight. That only leaves Silver, but what would he be up to this late at night. I quickly got off my bed and silently as I could, walked out into the hallway. As I did I heard something else, light sobs. I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the sobbing seemed to be coming from. As I entered the kitchen I saw a mop of red hair leaned over the table and a pair of slender shoulders softly shaking. Quietly as I could, I approached Silver.

"Hey, Silver, are you ok?" I softly asked. He froze.

"Go away, I'm fine." His voice seemed calm and cold as usual, but there was a slight tremor in it that wasn't usually there.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked, ignoring his earlier request.

"It's nothing, just a stupid memory, and didn't I ask you to go away?" There was a bit of anger in his voice and I couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"Silv, if you wanna talk I'm here to listen. Did you have a nightmare?" he was silent for a few minutes before answering, in a small voice.

"…yes."

"What was it about?" I really hoped he would tell me. After that he was quiet for a long time, I figured he wasn't going to tell me and started to get up, until a small and meek voice stopped me, a voice that shouldn't belong to Silver, but did.

"Like I said it was an old memory. It started like all my nightmares do, in my room when I was part of the Mask of Ice. Blue was there with me, telling me that it was going to be ok, and I wouldn't be hurt for what I did. I still can't remember what it was I did that got me so shaken up at the time, but it must've been bad, **considering what the Master did**.

'He barged in to the room, and walked towards me. He grabbed my arm, almost broke it, too, and then he grabbed Blue as well. I remember I was screaming at him to let go of me and Blue, but he just slapped. He said he was going to show me to never disrespect the Mask of Ice, again.

'I can't remember exactly how but me and Blue were in the middle of a forest, we were both running, I think from a bear. Eventually we got to a clearing and Blue said that it would do for the night. She told me to go get some firewood and she would go find some berries for us to eat. I did what she told me to and got as much firewood as I could find. As I was nearing the clearing again I heard someone scream, it was Blue. I dropped the wood and ran towards the clearing, when I got there I saw something horrible.

Blue was on the floor with three gashes on her stomach and she was frozen in fear. Above her was the bear we'd been running from and he looked angry. I remember I froze, too. The bear lifted his paw and just as he was about to bring it down and finish her, I woke up." He finished.

We were both pretty quiet for a while after that. I scooted closer to him, when he didn't move away, I wrapped and arm around his shoulder, gently rocking us side to side. I felt him slowly calm down, as he was calming down I noticed something I really wish I hadn't, his neck had nothing covering it and it was so close to me. I felt the beginning of the Hunger but managed to ignore it just in time, instead bringing Silver closer, to remind my self why I was ignoring my own craving. I debated weather now would be a good time to tell him about the curse, but decided now wouldn't be the best time, instead I decided to drop a smaller bomb. Which brings us back to the present

"Silver, are you alright now?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied.

"Good because I don't like seeing the person I love so sad." I said hiding my confession in the words, I knew he would figure it out eventually.

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't hav- wait, what?"

The table he's leaning against, $30. The chairs were sitting on, $15. The look on Silver's face when I confessed, priceless.

**For those of you who are confused about the ending, I used that cheesy commercial that was on a long time ago, I think it was advertising the Visa credit card or something, but it just popped into my head and I added, also I combined chapter 5 and 6, so we are done with revisions, now starts the rest of the story.**


	6. Authors Note

Alrighty! Hello, to all the people who have stuck with me through my year hiatus! I love you all so much. So, it's summer now, which means, random writing binges. I haven't had too much free time this year, what with community service, studying, afterschool activities, pressuring parents...etc. Point is, I haven't been able to work on this too much.

Also, I reread this the other day, and I realized something, this story is nothing more than a big load of CRAP! I mean no offense to any of you lovely people that liked or maybe loved this story. It's just the honest truth. My characters are completely OOC, that I know I can't fix much. My grammar throughout the entire story is atrotious, not to mention typos left and right. I'm sure that when I uploaded this, I was proud of it, but now, wow, just wow. That's all I can think of it.

Now that I've got that off my chest, I'm sure I've worried you guys enough. **I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS! **I feel that I've grown as a writer a lot this year. At the risk of sounding arrogant, I think I can turn this pile of crap into a pretty decent story. So I will be rewritting this story. In fact Chapter 1 will be up a few minutes after this note. Once I get to this point again, I'll delete this note.

I'll try to get a chapter up each week, but if I don't, i want you guys to nag me about it, review, PM me, I don't care how you guys do it, just nag me, nag the crap out of me if miss a single update. If it's sunday, and you see that there hasn't been an update that week you go ahead and let me have it. Don't hold back guys, it's the only way to assure that I do this.

Ja ne, minna!* Thank you for you're support!

*See ya, everyone!


	7. Fight

Ch. 6

_Silver's PoV_

What? What? _What? _I can't think right now. Gold's just sitting there with that small smirk on his face. Is he waiting for my response? If that's what he's waiting for, we're gonna be here a while. I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now. Am I angry? Am I freaked out? Am I happy? I have no clue? I'm feeling something, that's for sure, who knows what it is, though…

"Um…well…nicetalkI'mgoingbacktobed!" I said in a rush, and fled from the kitchen, all the while mentally kicking myself. I wanted to give the impression that I didn't catch his confession, and failed. Badly.

"Wait, Silver!" he said hurriedly, but I just ignored him and went back to the guest room I knew I would never be able to get back to sleep in this state of mind.

When I reached the room, I closed the door softly, I didn't want him to think that I was angry, at least not until I decided that myself. I headed for the bed and dropped myself on it. I sighed and closed my eyes, but all I saw was his face with that little smirk and his sentence echoed in my head.

_I don't want the person I love to feel sad_

_The person I love_

_Person __**I love**_

I growled softly and wrenched myself out of the bed. Standing there in the middle of the room, I wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, I sat on the bed again.

_Who does that? Who drops a bomb like that and acts like it's nothing? Apparently Gold! Oh, don't worry about me, don't worry about how I'll react to that, no just go ahead, go and confess how you apparently __**love ME**__! C'mon, seriously, out of everyone, you just had to choose me! We were all convinced it was Crystal, but no, you had to go and ruin it by choosing me! What the hell am I thinking? I should be glad it's not Crystal, aren't I?_

After that, I decided I shouldn't think so much, considering my thoughts weren't making much sense to me anymore and seemed to be making me feel pretty angry. I had decided, but that didn't stop my mind, so I tried a different method and starting thinking about how I feel about the confession. I'm surprised, that's obvious, a little angry at having this bomb dropped like this, and a little happy. More importantly, how do I feel about Gold, do I return his feelings? _No, absolutely not! Never in my life would I fall for someone like Gold! He's a womanizing, perverted, insensitive, compassionate, thoughtful, sweet, cute, especially when he's confused and he gets that cute expression on his fa-shit! I can't even insult him in my thoughts anymore!_

I got up from the bed again and stood there in the middle of the room for a bit, I started walking along the side of the bed. Sure, when I think about it, it does bother me sometimes when he's flirting with girls, or when he tries to look up Blue's skirt, although I figure that's because I'm a bit overprotective when it comes to Blue. And, yeah, when he sees me and smiles, I do feel a bit warmer inside. I do like it when he laughs, but he has such a happy laugh, everyone agrees on that, anyone would want to hear it more often, but that doesn't mean I love him or anything. At the most, I could have a little crush or something, but love, no, love's not for me. I'm to uncomfortable when it comes to the matter. Gold would do better to just move on and find someone else, and I don't feel anything at the thought of Gold holding someone else. Nothing. At. All! And if I keep telling myself that, eventually I really won't. Besides, he'd only end up outliving me.

Neither of us would want that.

I groaned as the sunlight shined against my eyelids. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I looked around for a moment confused as to why I wasn't in my room. Then last night came back to me at full speed. I groaned again and fell back into the bed. Weird, I don't remember falling asleep last night. No use staying in bed, I'll end up having to face him eventually, I'm just glad there's no school today, considering most of my classes are with him, that would be awkward.

I got up and headed downstairs, to spare both of us an awkward and uncomfortable time, I decided I would be heading home. When I reached the living room, I was surprised to see only Gold in the room. Now that I think about it, it was weird that Gold was up already, or maybe he didn't sleep.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked without thinking, so much for sneaking past unseen.

"Huh? Oh, couldn't sleep, after what happened last night…" he sounded sad, an emotion that one would never associate with Gold.

"_Nothing _happened last night," I said, sounding colder than I intended, I sighed, suddenly feeling tired again. "What I mean is, obviously neither of us is comfortable with the topic, so wouldn't it be better to put it behind us and forget about it?"

Though it sounded reasonable enough to me, it didn't seem like Gold liked the idea to much. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes then it was gone. Gold looked away from me, suddenly looking apathetic.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, let's do that," he said in a monotonous voice.

"Gold, if it's not okay with you-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"No, it's _perfectly _fine with me, I confessed to you and then you do this, tell me to forget about it. No, Silver we can't put this behind us, we can't forget about it, and most importantly, we can't just ignore it! If that's what you want to do then fine, but I can't!" throughout his speech, his voice steadily grew louder until he was shouting at me.

Only then, when he looked at me, did I notice the tears that were forming in his eyes, and how they looked suspiciously bloodshot and a bit puffy. I couldn't believe it, Gold had actually cried about this, while I was feeling angry and confused, he had been crying, for who knows how long. Then I ask him to forget about this, of course he'd be angry if it affected him that much. Even though I understand this, I won't apologize to him, my pride would never let me.

"Well, obviously your against the idea, you should have just said so. You're also getting angry, I don't want to deal with this right now, I'm just gonna go home and let you calm down for a while," with that said I started heading for the door. I know that was insensitive and completely a douche bag move, but I just wasn't thinking at the moment. Before I made it to the door I heard something that almost made me turn back, and if it weren't for my pride, I probably would have. As I was leaving, I heard Gold sob. One of those desperate, hyperventilating kind of sobs. I really did want to turn back, but again my pride wouldn't let me. Instead I just breathed out a soft goodbye and left.

That sound would never leave my mind, it was just so unnatural, Gold was a beacon of pure happiness, to hear him sob, a sign of something so _not him, _it was terrible. Something that should not happen. More specifically, Gold should never be that sad.

I made a vow that day, one that I wasn't even aware of until much later, no matter what, I would make sure that Gold would never feel that bad again.


End file.
